


Molly the Wise

by Xenafox



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Other, Pets, life decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy and his iguana and important life decisions.</p><p>If you’ve ever seen ‘She’s the Man’ then you might see what inspired this in a way…xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly the Wise

Ryan flopped down on his luxurious bed, clothing from the day still on – including his boots. If they go t the bedspread a little dirty, so what? He'd send it out for laundering and grab one of his ten replacements, all gold with some sort of black accenting. It was no big deal. 

No, what was a big deal was his current situation with HeroTV and Kotetsu and Barnaby being back together. Simply put, he didn't like to display it, but he was confused about what he should do. He sighed and looked over at Molly, who was resting in her huge bedroom enclosure. “Well, the lovers are a heroic duo again, Molly. I don't mind and all, I got sick of Barnaby making eyes at old pictures of his partner, but hey, now I'm the odd man out.”

The iguana regarded him silently from behind the glass. 

“I've got an offer and all, and it's a LOT Molly, a lot. But I kinda like the people here. They're kinda basic, but they're good.”

Molly crawled slowly on her log. 

Ryan huffed, letting his head sink into his plush pillow. It was an annoying situation, because he had to think about his ~life choices~, and he wasn't really into that. He didn't consider himself stupid, nor lazy! He just didn't want to think about that sort of stuff. “I suppose you have a point,” he told Molly. “If I don't feel I belong here I-”

He paused and stared at her, turning on his side. 

“You're right! I can always come back. I mean, the heroes here, they'd probably be okay with that. They don't really seem like they would hold a grudge over it.” Plus, he was awesome.

Molly looked toward the door to her enclosure. 

Ryan nodded and swung his legs off the bed. “It would be easier to discuss this if I let you out. Good call.”

He opened the top door and reached for her, picking her up expertly even as the tip of her tail lashed for a second. “Oh don't be like that. I hate it when you start these fights,” he said, sitting on the bed with her. He placed her in his lap where she stayed put. 

He'd been offered a lot of money. A LOT. It was probably more than Kotetsu and Barnaby together were offered. It made him wonder what they were doing in such a small-time gig, but he wasn't about to suggest to his investors that they come over too. He was a one-man show and he liked it that way. 

“I suppose I could get lonely if I go. It's overseas and-ahaha.” He laughed and stroked her under her throat. “I know, you're right. That's ridiculous. I guess though, for once I'm worried about missing someone.”

Then he shrugged his shoulders. “RIGHT? Me – missing someone! Aside from you! It's so silly.”

He laid back while Molly continued to rest on his legs. “Ugh, moving again...I'd have to give up this place, which was a steal...Mom and Dad are going to be annoyed.” He fumbled with his blanket. “I know that, Molly. They do like the money I make from this. Another vacation house for them though, I don't know.”

He stared at the ceiling, thinking hard. After about two minutes he smiled. “That's not a bad idea, Molly. I'll do that!” 

She was always so smart, and he pet her gently. Moving overseas with her could be stressful, and that was another major thing on his mind. He would be so so sad if anything happened to her. But things had been fine before. “Another move...do you think you're up for it?”

Molly began to wander off his lap. 

“I am NOT calling you weak! When we moved here, you were so lethargic...” He caressed her side with a finger. “I worried about you.” 

She moved up beside his hip, seeming to rest there. His eyes widened in surprise. “Worried about me? I'll be fine, Molly. I'll make some new pals, get a sweet new place, get a lot of money, and maybe someday get you a boyfriend.” He chuckled. “Yes I know you want someone relaxed. Don't worry. It'll be a while anyway.”

But he couldn't think about dating choices for his iguana, at least not right at that moment. He had his life to think about and he was pretty sure his decision was made. He would go in the next morning, find Ben and Lloyds, and let them know. He was a little bummed about it. They were good guys. Lloyds especially, he saw all of Ryan's potential and wanted to use that. Ryan could respect that. He'd have to check in with Apollon from time to time. 

For the time being, he stretched on his bed. He was feeling a little tired and perhaps it was time for bed. Planning everything in more detail would have to wait. He still had to change his blanket, and that bothered him. He also needed to take off his boots and get out of his suspenders. But Molly was comfortable at his side, and he didn't feel like disrupting her. 

She always gave him so much support. “Thanks for the talk, Molly,” he said. He smiled down at her and decided he could linger on the bed a little longer.


End file.
